DESCRIPTION (taken directly from the application) This is the second renewal of the UAB Hematology Training Program. This program is largely based in the Hematology Oncology Division at UAB which has 45 faculty and an annual research budget of over $7.5 million. This training program is intended to train physician-scientists who will pursue research and teaching careers in hematology in academic institutions. It has been designed to pay particular attention to those physician-scientists who can relate modern molecular biology to contemporary clinical problems. During the past five years, eleven trainees have been supported by this grant. Of these trainees, four have accepted academic research positions, three remain in training and are almost certain to do so, and only four have entered private practice. The overall record of M.D. training by the UAB Hematology Oncology Division during the same period is equally outstanding with 11 of 17 (65%) of the physicians who completed their training entering academic medicine. This level of success is due to the continued maturation of the research faculty and the very aggressive recruitment of trainees who have a documented commitment to research. Recruitment efforts have centered on M.D./Ph.D. graduates who have worked in hematology related areas and in graduates to the Academic Internist Program. Research training is provided in several major research areas, including molecular hematology, immunology, molecular oncology, gene regulation, human retrovirology, molecular virology, and basic and clinical pharmacology of antineoplastic agents. Particular emphasis will be placed on training in modern molecular biology. The overall goal of the program will be to continue to generate young, academic, clinician investigators who have had extensive experience. Particular emphasis will be placed on the development of successful scientists doing "translational research." The faculty will provide careful supervision, instruction, advice, constructive criticism, and experience, but the emphasis will be placed on personal creativity on the part of the trainee. The investigators feel that it is this latter characteristic that will determine the ultimate productivity and fundability of the investigator as his academic career develops.